


It's Good to be Remembered, Safe and Warm Together

by Viper_Flower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Crying, Depressing Thoughts, Dragon ImpulseSV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid!Hermits AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Moobloom Skizzleman, Ravager Tango Tek, Reference to Heats, Sheep Zedaph, Some suggestive ideas but nothing explicit, still give a teen rating tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Flower/pseuds/Viper_Flower
Summary: The cool air of the cave hits him the second he leaves the ‘wrong’ side of his room, and Zedaph shivers.Waking up on that side of the bed is a bad sign, Zed considers, but he brushes it off as he goes to get dressed for the day...
Relationships: Polyamorous Relationship - Relationship, Team ZITS (romantic), impulseSV & Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	It's Good to be Remembered, Safe and Warm Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_See_The_Stars_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_See_The_Stars_15/gifts).



> This is part of an AU I call the Hybrid!Hermits AU!
> 
> Firstly, Skizzleman is part of Hermitcraft cause I say so.
> 
> Secondly, many of the hermits (and all those in this fic) are partially mobs/creatures from the world. Zed is part sheep, Impulse is part dragon, Tango is part ravager, and Skizzleman is part moobloom (specifically a bluebell moobloom)
> 
> Enjoy!

The cool air of the cave hits him the second he leaves the ‘wrong’ side of his room, and Zedaph shivers. _Waking up on that side of the bed is a bad sign_ , Zed considers, but he brushes it off as he goes to get dressed for the day.

His jacket was still warming up on the jump-powered furnace, where he’d left it the previous night, and he lets himself snuggle into it. The wool from his best sheep that lines the collar of it rubs against the fleece around his neck; he’d gone a while without shearing his fluff. Maybe once the weather gets warmer, he considers, reaching for the door.

Zed is snapped out of his regular morning daze by a small zap on his hand. He whirls around, looking for what could’ve done that before realizing he’d just been making static electricity by rubbing his wool against his jacket, and the iron door was a good conductor for that. _Oh!_ Zed grabs the notebook from his pocket and scribbles down “Self-generated electricity! Possibly powers redstone?” Satisfied, and a bit more awake, Zed leaves his cave and starts to fly out towards Toon Towers.  
________________________________________

“Tangoooo!” The ravager hybrid practically screams when his boyfriend flies in the window and tackles him to the ground.

“Ah, Zell, what the head? Wait, what?” Tango pauses for a moment, trying to figure out what he just said as Zedaph laughs. “Shaddup, you fool!” He tries to pout, but he can’t help the smile on his face.

“I’m the fool? Listen to yourself, man!” ‘Zell’ giggled, helping his boyfriend stand up before giving Tango a peck on the cheek. “But I’m too happy today to really care.”

“Oh, what for? Got a new contraption in the works, I’m guessing.” Although Tango’s manner is joking, Zed can’t help but let his smile fall a bit.

“What? Well, yeah, a new idea hit me this morning- or, rather, zapped me- but that’s not the point!” Zed takes Tango’s hand in his and gives him his most sweet and darling look; it only adds to the confusion on Tango’s face.

“Am I forgetting something important? I mean, Impulse’s heat is coming up, but…” Tango begins to rattle off upcoming events, but what Zed had in mind is not on the list, and the sheep hybrid can feel a new crack in his heart with every word Tango says.

“No, no… it’s fine, I just woke up on the right side of the bed today!” The lie was blatantly obvious, and Tango’s brow furrowed, but before he could say anything, Impulse flew in through the window with his scaly black wings. He has a large yellow shulker under each arm, and from the look on his face he wasn’t expecting anyone other than Tango.

“Oh, um, hi Zed! Didn’t know you and Tango had plans for today.” The dragon hybrid stammers slightly, and he shoots a confused glance at Tango. Zedaph lets go of the other’s arm to give Imp a soft kiss on the lips. Impulse, although a bit surprised, kisses back and even a bit deeper. They both chuckle a bit, but Zed steps back.

“I’m just dropping by to say hello!” He looks at the boxes under Impulse’s arms, tilting his head to a comical angle. “What’s with the shulkers?”

“Ummmm, nothing much, just-”

“My gold farm got busted by some ghasts, so he’s letting me take some from his!” Tango pipes up, taking the shulker under Imp’s right arm. Impulse takes advantage of the free arm and wraps it around Zed’s waist and side-hugs him.

“Yeah! I also need some spare iron, if you have any?” Impulse sends Tango a wink, and all three of them laugh at the implication that he wouldn’t have a surplus. Tango just walks over to a double-chest and pulls two white shulkers, handing them to Impulse as he takes the other yellow one. “I suppose that’s my cue to be off home.” Zed perks up, and his eyes shine slightly.

“Are you going to your base? I’m going to the shopping district; we can fly together!”  
________________________________________

The flight over with Impulse was a weird one. He had avoided telling Zedaph about why he needed so much iron (“Just some stuff for my new farms, you know how it is!” he had said), and he also didn’t understand why today was so special either (“Did Xisuma give the announcement for the next update?” he had asked).

Sighing, Zed glides through the taller shops until he lands on the soft turf, an oddly nice mix of mycelium and grass. Although partial to a spot of grass as an afternoon snack, Zed also appreciates the aesthetic possibilities of mycelium. He looks around and chuckles; maybe he’s not the only one who enjoys the current compromise between HEP and the Resistance.

Skizzleman, Zed’s third (and currently favorite) boyfriend, lays in the sun, head resting against a sleepily mooing mooshroom, and fidgeting with a grass-and-flower chain. The bluebell moobloom hybrid looks up as he hears Zed’s trotters stepping closer.

“Zeddy, babe! C’mon, Peter’s telling me about his cousin Pam who got cownapped!” Skizz waves and smiles in a way that melts Zed’s heart. Laying beside him, Zed listens as Skizz translates for the mooshroom, apparently named Peter.

“Skizz I need to ask you something. Oh, and Peter, I’m sorry for interrupting!” Peter nudges Zed with his nose, as if telling him to continue. “Anyway… do you know what today is?” The question obviously catches Skizz off-guard, and he sits up.

“It’s Tuesday I think; the 8th, if that’s what you’re asking.” Skizz can see the crest-fallen look Zedaph has, and he stumbles over his words to assure his soft boyfriend. “Uh, lemme guess… our anniversary? No, that’s in summer. Did Impulse start his heat?”

“Forget it.” Zed says impassively, standing up. Skizz scrambles up as well, but by the time he’s on his own hooves, Zed has already flown away. Peter reaches up, nuzzling Skizz’s hand with his snout. The moobloom hybrid smiles sadly as he pets his mushroomy friend.  
________________________________________

“It’s not like it’s a big deal,” Zedaph murmurs to himself, curled up by the little Stridaph in his bedroom. It’d been a rough day, and it wasn’t even half-over. He pulls the blanket from his bed and wraps it around himself, using the corner to wipe his eyes. “Not that important anyway. I’m not that important anyway.”

“Zed! Are you in here?” He barely looks up at the sound of his name, and doesn’t even bother to call back to them. He doesn’t have a line of sight to his front door, but they seem to see him from how quickly footsteps are approaching. Soon he can see Impulse running forward. “Zed, you’re on fire!” Before Zed can react, his tall boyfriend rips the smoking blanket off his shoulders, stamps it out, and pulls the sheep hybrid into a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry!” 

“Wha- what’re you…” Zed takes a moment to process what had just happened, but the pieces quickly fall into place and he wraps his arms around Impulse. “I’m not trying to hurt myself, don’t worry Impy. I was just cold and wasn’t thinking.” He rubs soothing circles into Impulse’s back and releases calming pheromones; since Impulse has his face buried in Zed’s neck, the scent quickly reaches him and takes effect. After a few minutes of whispered assurances and near-silent sobs, Impulse finally lets Zedaph go.

“I’m sorry Zed, I saw the smoke and- well, you’re much more flammable than I am, so I assumed you were in danger.” Impulse lets Zed gently brush his tears away, and he turns pink as Zed presses a small kiss to his nose.

“So you could say…”

“Zed.”

“... that you were acting…”

“Zed, please.”

“... on impulse?”

It took another few minutes for Zed to stop giggling after getting tickle-attacked, but the tears he wipes away are happy ones this time. On his back, looking up at the dragon hybrid above him, he can’t help but smile like a goof.

“Well, I think it’s time for us to go!” The sheep hybrid gives Impulse an odd, but somewhat excited, look as they sit upright.

“Go where?” The sound of Impulse smacking his face with his hand reverberates throughout the cave, as does the yelp of pain he gives when his own claw pokes him. “Geez, Impy, don’t hurt yourself!”

“I’m an idiot, how’d I forget to tell you?” Impulse groans before standing and picking Zed up off the floor bride-style.

“Woah! Hey, don’t just pick me up outta nowhere!” Zed pouts as his boyfriend carries him out of the cave into the cold evening. “Brrr, Impy just tell me where we’re going!”

“Nah, it’s more fun this way!” Impulse laughs, taking off and kicking up a cloud of sand. “Close your eyes, we have a surprise for you!”  
________________________________________

“Is everything set?”

“He’s supposed to be here by now.”

“They’re probably making out.”

“Hell, it’s almost Impulse’s heat now; what’re the odds that Zed’s getting fu-”

“SHHH! Rockets!”

“You shush yourself!”

“Hurry, get the camera set up!”

Once Impulse lands, Zed can hear shuffling around him as he’s gently set on his trotters. He goes to sniff the air, but Impulse pulls him in so Zed’s nose is stuck by Imp’s neck; a strategic move to keep him from recognizing those around him by scent.

Finally Zed is let go and turned around, with a whispered “Open your eyes,” from Impulse.

When he does open his eyes, they are almost immediately filled with tears and his hands fly to his mouth. He’s in a forest clearing, with a few sideways logs set around a cozy campfire. The trees are decorated with balloons and streamers, and gently lit by lanterns and end-rods on strings. Tango and Skizz stand between the two largest trees, obviously custom made ones, with a large banner above them reading “Happy Birthday Zed!”

“You did remember!” Zed nearly sobs out, tears shimmering like shooting stars as they trail down his face. “I love you all so much!”

“Of course, we’d never forget!” Tango steps forward and pulls Zed into an embrace. Skizz and Impulse join the hug too, all shushing their smallest boyfriend and assuring him that they’d always love and remember him.

Soon they’re all roasting marshmallows on the campfire and telling silly stories that are meant to be scary. Tango, of course, tells about the Squither, while Impulse and Skizz wow them with the adventures of their Skyblock world. Zed, however, just leans on Skizz’s shoulder as he regales Tango with tall tales that Impulse fact-checks, and he smiles.

It’s good to be remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are spelling/grammar errors, I don't usually write in present tense


End file.
